When Two Become One
by E.G. Potter
Summary: "It happened slowly, falling in love with Scorpius Malfoy. But it was sweet, and it reminded me that everyone had the potential to change. What I wouldn't give to have him back. Even now, that he's been gone for years, it still feels like he's right beside me." Years after Scorpius's untimely death, Rose remembers how it felt to fall in love with him.
1. Prologue

"In any relationship in which two people become one, the end result is two half people." - Wayne Dyer

* * *

_Prologue_

Age can take its toll on you, even when you're a witch. Even so, one hundred and ten years is a long time to live for anyone, especially with a broken heart.

I thought I saw Scorpius today. But that's impossible. He's been gone for years now. He left, in the dead of the night, before anyone knew, before anyone could do anything. The Healers say it was from natural causes, but what perfectly happy wizard would just die in his sleep at ninety?

He gave me so many good years. We fought so much in the beginning, not even realizing how little time we would have together. But then we got past our differences and became us, we became one; now, he's gone and he's taken the other half of me with him.

I leaned back against the soft pillows of the bed. Sometimes I could still smell his aftershave. Sometimes, it's like he's right beside me, smiling, laughing, and with an arm around my shoulders, warm as ever. I sigh as I exhale and let the memories wash over me.

* * *

(A/N: I started this _forever _ago for a Love Quote challenge on the HPCF and never got around to finishing it until now. I couldn't decide how to publish this, so I'm just doing it piece by piece. Expect more soon! :) Don't forget to review, darlings!)


	2. First Year

_First year_

Frustrated, I slammed my bag against the wall of the Ravenclaw Common Room. A first year shouldn't have so much homework! I had also completely forgotten that there was a full bottle of ink in my bag, the contents of which was now slowly creeping across the floor towards the blue rug.

I sat down on the ground in a huff, very close to tears, my spirit broken. Why couldn't I be more like my mum?

"Are you alright?" A boy's voice asked.

I looked up and saw a small, pale boy looking at me. Oh, I remember him from the Sorting. Mum and Dad had told me about his family. What was his name…

"Um, yes." I sniffled. "What's your name?"

"Malfoy," the pale boy said. "Scorpius Malfoy." He extended a hand to help me up. Maybe I wouldn't have to be broken for long.

* * *

Words: 144.

(A/N: I love writing this. Also, I've posted a new Scorose fic you won't want to miss. ;) You're welcome.)


	3. Third Year

_Third year_

"Rose, wait!"

I turned my head to see my best friend Scorpius chasing me down the corridor. "What is it, Scorp? I've got to hurry." I was going home for the Christmas holidays, but he was staying here. His mother and father were in France on business.

"I just.. I wanted to give you this," he said, his pale face flushed with red, handing me a rectangular wrapped package.

"Oh! Thank you!" I felt heat creeping up my face as our hands brushed. Who says thirteen-year-old boys aren't sweet?

"Hadn't you better get going?" He said, almost sadly.

"Not without this," I said and I wrapped him in a hug and quickly kissed his cheek. "Have a Happy Christmas, Scorp!"

He stood there smiling like an idiot as I hurried off to catch the train. As we pulled out of Hogsmeade station, I opened the carefully wrapped package. Nestled in the brown paper lay a soft leather book; its pages were creamy and blank. Written on the first page was a message from Scorpius: _To Rosie, the most brilliant girl I know. Now get all those thoughts out of your head and onto the page. Yours, Scorpius. _

I was still smiling when I got off the train, all because of a book.

* * *

(A/N: These make me smile. :) Also, if you waaaaant, I'm taking requests. PM me for details!)


	4. Fifth Year

_Fifth year_

"Rose, are you sure you're not jealous?" Scorpius asked me for about the third time that morning. It was Saturday and Scorpius and I were sitting out by the lake. I was studying; he was biding his time by playing Gobstones with my cousin, and his close friend, Albus.

I glared at him over the top of my book. "I told you, Scorpius, I'm fine!"

"If you say so, Rosie," he said, shooting a look at Albus. "I'm off for my date, then." He stood, brushed the grass off his pants, and sauntered back toward the castle, wearing my favorite Devil-may-care smirk.

I sighed.

Albus, Gryffindor prefect by trade, and a pain in my neck by nature, looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" I said forcefully, glaring at him with the same amount of venom in my eyes as before.

"Nothing, Rose, nothing," Al said, rolling over from his stomach onto his back. "I just have a really hard time believing that you are actually okay with Scorpius going on a date with Ariel Wood, one of the most gorgeous girls in school."

I went back to my book. "Believe it or not, Al, but you're not exactly being helpful here."

He propped himself up on his elbow, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Oh, and when are you going to grow a pair and tell Scorpius how you feel about him?"

"Whenever you grow a pair and actually talk to Piper Finnegan," I shot back at him.

"Hey!" Albus protested, "Now that's different!"

I sighed, finally giving up completely on studying. I don't need to pass my O.W.L.'s anyway, right? "And just how is it different, O Wise One?"

"You know your mother says that you're becoming awful sassy lately."

"It's because I spend so much time around you, you twit!" I countered. "Now how is my situation different from yours?"

"You and Scorpius are best friends, Rose. You should feel comfortable enough to tell him how you feel." Albus was actually making sense (for once) and he knew it. The look on his face was smug, but only slightly so. He gets more and more like his brother every day, I swear.

"It just isn't that easy, Al," I tell him, untangling my hair from its haphazard bun. "Plus he probably doesn't even think of me that way, anyhow. I'm too much like one of the guys."

The look on my cousin's face told me that he knew more than he was telling me. "You never know, Rosie dear, you never know."

I wish I could have said that I felt guilty later that evening when Scorpius collapsed onto the couch beside me after his date with a very weary expression on his face, but I didn't want to lie to myself any more than I had to. After several minutes, I finally asked him, "So, how was it?"

"Really, awfully boring," he said, his face buried in his hands. "She's so boring, Rosie."

"Well, Scorp, it's time you learned that not all pretty girls are worth their weight in conversation," I quipped, staying focused on my knitting.

He sighed in his melodramatic way and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of us. "Yeah," he said after a long pause. "Not everyone can be like you."

I dropped a stitch in my knitting. _Damn. _"What do you mean by that, Scorpius Malfoy?"

"No, no, it's not a bad thing, Rose! I just meant that, y'know, not everyone can be pretty, and smart, and interesting to talk to." His face was flushed with color, making his gray eyes stand out against his skin.

"You're in dangerous territory, Malfoy." I warned him, very much aware that we were the only two people in the common room.

He turned to face me, a sober expression on his face. "Rose, look. There's something I need to tell you. And I know this is stupid and random, but I really just think that you ought to know." He looked pained, but continued, "I don't want to screw up our friendship, because you're my best friend, y'know, apart from Al, but that's beside the point."

_He's so cute when he rambles, _my mind supplied. I felt my face darken a little.

"The thing is, Rose, I fancy you. And I mean, really fancy. This isn't just some schoolboy crush, I have real feelings for you, and it scares me. But, I know you probably don't feel the same, so it's okay, and I understand, and I'll try my best to get over it soon, but I don't know how long that will take and I'm just really sorry and –"

I couldn't take it any longer. Even though my hands were shaking, I dropped the yarn and needles in my lap and grabbed Scorpius by the front of his shirt, pulling his face to mine, and kissed him full on the lips. He stiffened at first, as though afraid I was going to pull away, but after a couple of seconds he stopped resisting and kissed me back – hard. One of his hands found its way to the back of my neck, while he brought the other to rest high on my thigh. After what felt like forever (which I'm sure was only about thirty seconds), he pulled away, teasing my bottom lip with his teeth as he went. His hand stayed on my thigh.

"You really need to learn when to stop talking," I said plainly, my voice suddenly much quieter than it had been.

He smiled at me, and leaned in to kiss me again.

* * *

(A/N: This is the last update for a week as I'm off to camp on Sunday to be an elementary counselor. Should be interesting. Haha. Let me know what you thought of this one!)


End file.
